tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante (Fate/Global War)
Profile History 'Dante' had a family of good economic resources that treated him well. Fine parents, you name it. However, while his family was on a business trip to Paris, their plane experienced a fatal malfunction, crashing into Farmland hundreds of miles away from the city. However, Dante miraculously survived, awoken by an masked mage and without a single clue of his past. The Magician took pity on the child and named him Dante, although his version of pity was forcing the child to be his personal servant and assist with his experiments in Magecraft, never explaining why he even decided to save Dante in the first place. Eventually, the mage revealed that Dante has a surprisingly extensive set of magical circuits, which activated and summoned a rune of air that suppressed his fall, and offered apprenticeship, intent on using Dante to publish a paper on resurfacing of Runes as a form of magecraft. Dante reluctantly accepted, although he looked for a way to escape the mansion, looking for a reason and rhyme in his sense of self and his past. However, this moment never came until the year 2018, where, suddenly, a mysterious symbol appeared on his hand. His mentor had been acting frantically at the time, attempting to summon something, but would hush and push out Dante when it came to the details. Eavesdropping while his mentor enacted some sort of chant, Dante accidentally became a master in the Global Grail War, with the Berserker Theseus recognizing him as his master, not the mage. Theseus helped Dante escape from a furious magician, and while Dante still has no clue what exactly is going on, his servant... no, his new friend, carries him towards the city of Paris. Personality In the beginning he was somewhat shy, but with time in his adventures he lost this trait, he had more confidence in himself, and with his partner he decided that anyone he knew would try to get along but if they get in the way of him and a treasure not will show mercy Relationship with Servant Dante has a close friendship with Theseus, although it's sort of one-sided due to the Mad Enchantment that was placed on the Greek Hero. That said, Theseus actively tries to protect him and he actively tries to support Theseus, although it is the Servant himself that is actually leading Dante to new objectives and attempting to snag the grail. Strategy Dante doesn't exactly have a strategy, nor does he know exactly what his going on. While he knows from the small exchanges of dialogue with his servant that there is some sort of tournament or war, he is simply attempting to survive and learn why people are trying to kill him and his friend. Abilities Magecraft Learned from the wandering Magician, Dante is unaware that he possesses a fine talent in the creation of runes, an art thought to be lost to ancient Celtic Mages. Utilizing a Magical crest inactive for most of his and his family's history, he can produce three different runes to set traps for unwary opponents. *'Kaun - The Fire Rune': A small glowing red rune that functions like a land mine, setting off a small, potentially fatal explosion if stepped on. It can be spotted by wary mages, however. *'Hagall - Wind Rune': Can only be used in an open environment, typically placed outside of building entrances as a ward/trap. Invisible, but can be detected by trained mages or by its signature gusts of wind. It sends enemies that step on it flying dozens of feet into the air, typically killing lower level magi and humans. *'Logr - The Water Rune': An invisible rune that slowly drains the magical circuits of enemies in its immediate vicinity. Like a rapid undercurrent, it tows away magic and limits his opponent's skillset, however it is largely ineffective against servants and higher thaumaturgy. Physical Weapons Dante is only equipped with the bare essentials: a backpack with food, water, and a map of Paris. * Improvised Flashbang Grenades - Stolen from his mentor's mansion, Dante has a pair of stun grenades that he uses as a last resort to attempt to disorient masters and make an escape. Category:Fate/Global War